Incredible Hulk Vol 1 346
* * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** * ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Clay Quartermain recalls how he had the Hulk prisoner before destroying Gamma Base. Both of these events happened in . * When discussing the possibility of Clay Quartermain running for President of the Untied States, Peter Parker and J. Jonah Jameson compare him to Oliver North. At the time of this story, North had just recently been disgraced and dismissed from the military for his part in the Iran–Contra affair. References to North in this story should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Mary Jane Watson is referred to as the wife of Peter Parker in this story. The couple were initially married in . However, years later their marriage was erased from existence by Mephisto as seen in . As such readers should interpret these references as Mary Jane being Peter's longtime girlfriend as opposed to his wife. * Betty mentions when she first fell in love with Bruce Banner, this happened in . * Betty mentions that she has left Bruce Banner multiple times. These times were: ** when she heard Bruce mention that he loved Jarella. This pushed her into the arms of Glenn Talbot. They got married in but ultimately got divorced in partially because Betty was still in love with Bruce. ** She was reunited with Bruce in while they were trying to find a cure for him. However, when Bruce gained the ability to control his transformations into the Hulk and keep his mind (circa ) Betty became disturbed because she wanted to have a normal life with Bruce. She eventually left him again in . ** She had a change of heart and tried to come back to Bruce in only to discover that he was in a relationship with Kate Waynesboro. ** Bruce was later reverted to a savage and banished to the Crossroads dimension and was trapped there from - . Betty flocked back to Bruce in and remained by his side for some time. ** Most recently (relative to this story) Betty was injured by Bruce during one of his transformations into the Hulk in she left him only to be rescued by the Hulk later in after being captured by the Leader. * It is stated that the Hulk has died following the explosion of . The Hulk, however, turns up alive and well . How the Hulk survived and how he faked his death here is revealed in - Chronology Notes * The flashback scene where Clay Quartermain questions the Hulk while imprisoned at Gamma Base and then communicates with Nick Fury happens between panels 2 and 3 of page 12 of . It affects the chronology of the following characters: ** ** Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 2 | Trivia = "Whys and wherefores" is an old-fashioned and rather literary phrase for describing a comprehensive and detailed tale, with all the origins and motivations laid out. | Recommended = | Links = }}